


Nothing Quite Like It

by anemic_cinema



Series: A Little Friendly Negotiation [3]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Romance, Some Humor, body image issues, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemic_cinema/pseuds/anemic_cinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it comes to romantic gestures, there's nothing quite like a flower as a gift. Content Warning: brief mention of physical abuse. Body image issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Quite Like It

As pleasant as the motel was, despite the lack of electricity and running water, moving on was the priority. The group caravanned on, moving down the back roads of Georgia as carefully as possible. Their luck, however, was extraordinary. After 18 hours of driving despite exhaustion and irritation, they found another campsite. The only buildings there were a log cabin, chemical toilets, and a concrete shower structure. T-Dog and Daryl were charged with recon, and once they were sure there weren't any walkers hanging around the grounds, they poked around the buildings. Again, fortune smiled upon them. While looking around the showers, T-Dog experimentally turned on one of the faucets, and to his surprise, a stream of cold water hit him. His yelp drew Daryl's attention, who rushed in, brandishing his knife.

“Jesus, don't fuckin' do that. I thought you were getting attacked or somethin'.”

“Whatever man, look! We've got running water!” T-Dog splashed some of the water on his face, wiping away some of the sweat and grime there.

The rest of the group was overjoyed to hear the news, and as they set up their tents, they began to figure out who got to use the showers first. There were about 5 stalls in there, so multiple people could use them at once. Andrea, Lori, Carol and Sophia went first, and then the guys went in two groups, except for Daryl. He didn't like the idea of showering with anyone like that. The thought of being naked in front of them made him anxious and self-conscious. He didn't want to have to suffer through the looks when they saw his scars. Hell, even around Glenn he sometimes got weird about it.

So he waited until everyone else had finished. It was dark by the time he slipped in the showers, lantern in tow. Working as quickly as possible, he soaped himself up under the cold but welcome spray of water. Riding on his motorcycle through dirt roads meant that his arms and face were well encrusted with a mixture of dust and sweat. He scrubbed himself vigorously, turning his skin slightly pink from the friction of his hands and the bar of soap. The energy of his bathing was motivated not only by the fact that he had no idea when he'd be able to shower next, but also because he was hoping that Glenn would be up for fooling around later, and he wanted to be nice and clean for him for once. Glenn deserved that much.

Once he was good and clean, he toweled off and put on the closest thing he had to clean clothes. Ambling back to the tent he shared with Glenn, he noticed a cluster of hydrangeas in bloom by the path. The flowers were white and clustered tight together, which made them look like soft snowballs by the light of his electric lantern. As he passed them by, he casually pinched one of the clusters of blooms off of the plant. Daryl would never admit to it, but he had a sentimental streak a mile wide, and Glenn definitely brought it out.

When he entered the tent Glenn was laying down, reading the book he’d stolen from the store. “Haven't you read that damn thing already?” Daryl asked.

Glenn shrugged and looked up from the book. “It's the only thing available besides that mystery book Dale has, and it's not that bad. Want to read it after I'm done with it?”

“I suppose.” He sat down on his sleeping bag and held out the flower. “Got you a present.”

Glenn grinned and took it, placing it behind his ear with a flourish. “Aw, thanks hon.” It was funny how something as small as a pet name could make a man feel like he was on top of the world. 

The younger man brought his hand behind his head and posed dramatically. “How do I look?” 

Daryl grimaced. “Uh, do I have to answer that?” Glenn whacked his leg with the book, and shook the flower out of his hair. Bringing it to his nose, he gave it at sniff and frowned. “It doesn't smell like anything.”

“It's not supposed to. Them kind of flowers ain't got a smell.”

“Weird.” The young man twirled the flower with his fingertips. “It's pretty though. No one's ever given me a flower as a present before.”

Daryl reached out and stroked his hair. “Figured you might like it.”

“As far as romantic gestures go, there's nothing quite like it.” He tucked the flower in between the pages of his book, and took Daryl's hand in his and kissed it. “You need to do anything tonight?” The older man shook his head. “Good. C'mere cute stuff.” Glenn pulled him close, wrapping his arms around him. Their lips met, and they kissed, relaxing into each other’s arms. Glenn nuzzled and kissed Daryl's Adam’s apple, breathing in deeply.

“Mm, you smell good.”

“What, you tryin' to say I don't usually?” Daryl slipped his hand up Glenn's shirt and squeezed one of his nipples.

He let out a gasp, and bit down on the older man's neck. “Usually you smell like manly, dirty musk, you jerk.” He reached down and squeezed his muscular ass. “I'm not used to smelling you shower-fresh. It's kinda nice.”

Daryl sighed, enjoying the sensation of Glenn possessively groping his ass. He pushed back into the touch, arching his back slightly. “You like that?” Glenn whispered into his ear.

“Yeah.” Daryl breathed out, caressing Glenn's skinny arms.

“Get on your stomach.” Daryl rolled over onto his stomach, wondering what he could have in store for him. If it was anything like the last time they'd fucked, he was more than willing for whatever Glenn had in mind. “Push your ass up and keep your head on the ground.” Again, Daryl obeyed. He made a small noise when he felt Glenn's hands unzip his pants, pull them and his underwear down to his bent knees, then completely off. He didn’t take Daryl’s boots or shirt off though. The whole half-dressed look added a little something extra as far as Glenn was concerned.

Glenn sat back, admiring the sight of Daryl's pale ass in the air. He grasped both cheeks in his hands, and spread them. His ass was covered in light downy hair, and looked lovely even by the artificial light of the lantern. The only thing that marred it was the scars. Glenn didn't mind them, and had made that clear to Daryl when they'd first started messing around. But he hated the fact that they existed at all. Daryl didn't talk about it much, but he'd told him about how his dad was a believer in corporal punishment. Like anyone could learn anything by being beat so hard that it left not only scars, but a fear of anyone seeing them or talking about them. Daryl shifted so he could look back at him. “What're you doin'?” His voice sounded a bit shaky. Being stared at like that made him acutely aware of all of his imperfections.

Glenn smiled gently at him. “Admiring the view. You've got such a gorgeous ass on you.” Daryl made a noise of protest, which quickly transformed into a gasp when he felt Glenn's tongue on his asshole. He licked a flat, slow stripe up his crack, pulled away, and flicked his tongue delicately across his hole.

“Is that good?” Glenn asked casually, placing small kisses here and there on his upturned ass.

“Fuck! That was-that's something else.” Daryl could feel his cock starting to get hard between his legs. He sure as hell would never have thought to ask Glenn to do that, but thankfully for him, the kid was creative.

“Want me to keep going?” Glenn ran his thumb over the circumference of Daryl's spit-slicked hole, which elicited some interesting gasping noises from him.

“Yeah. Oh Christ you better keep goin’.”

Smiling, Glenn grasped Daryl's ass and brought it towards him. He lapped at the delicate, puckered skin there, and the slightly rough feeling of the younger man's tongue against his hole made Daryl moan. Glenn kept it up, enthusiastically licking him, and occasionally moaning against his skin. His hands grabbed and squeezed at the flesh of his ass, then ran up and down his hairy thighs. When his hands slid up to his back, Daryl's shirt fell forward, revealing heavily scarred skin. When he felt the night air hit the naked skin of his back, the older man pulled away and sat up, a distressed expression on his face.

“What's wrong?” Glenn asked worriedly. He placed a hand on Daryl’s knee, not moving it; instead letting it sit there in what he hoped was a comforting manner.

Daryl rubbed his forehead. He hated trying to explain it, because it always sounded so ridiculous when he said it out loud. How can you explain feeling ashamed of your entire being to someone else, especially when that someone says they like you for who you are? “I'm sorry...it’s just...” his words trailed off.

Glenn took his hands in his hands. “It's ok. We don't have to do that if you don't like it.” He was so achingly sincere it broke Daryl's heart a little. He wasn't used to anyone listening to him, and actually caring about what he liked and didn't like.

“It's not that, it felt real good, I just got a little weird.” This wasn't the first time it had happened, and he knew Glenn wouldn't make him feel bad about needing to stop, whether it was just for a moment or completely. It was just that feeling this vulnerable was difficult for him, even with someone he trusted more than anyone he'd ever met. Even though Glenn had never said anything but kind and loving things about his body, sometimes the shame he felt about its appearance was too much. It pissed him off how he could be ok about it for days, weeks on end, and then all of a sudden he'd be crushed by self-loathing. He didn't like this lack of control, especially when it was something that he figured was so stupid.

“We can stop, it's no big deal.” Glenn tightened his grip around his hands, making it clear that he was ok with it.

“No. No, I wanna keep going. Can we do it a little different thought? I don't like being in that position.” He couldn't look at Glenn in the eye. He hated feeling this weak in front of him.

“Of course,” Glenn ran his fingers through his dark blond hair, “how about you sit on top of me here.” He gestured to his chest.

Daryl frowned. “You gonna be able to breathe with me on top of you like that?”

Glenn leaned in for a tender kiss. “You'd be surprised.” He stripped off his shirt and pants, and laid down on his back, beckoning to Daryl. The older man straddled his chest, his cock lying against his warm, smooth skin. That kind of skin on skin feeling was incredibly comforting to him. When Daryl felt that hot, wet tongue lave his hole, he fell forward onto his forearms with a small moan. Glenn held onto him, his arms wrapped around his waist, holding him close so he could eat him out properly, show him just how much he loved every inch of him.

The combination of his enthusiastic grunts and his clever tongue sent jolts straight to Daryl's cock, and Glenn could feel it pulse against his chest. He could feel Daryl's mouth kissing his thighs, his breath coming out in gasps against his skin. Daryl shifted back a little, and began to lick and suck at his cock in between moans of helpless pleasure. Those moans made Glenn redouble his efforts, his hands spreading Daryl's cheeks so that his hole opened up slightly. When he stuck the tip of his tongue inside, Daryl could barely hold back his cries. He took Glenn's cock in his mouth as a way to keep quiet, one hand planted on his thigh, the other stroking and fondling his balls.

'Please let me make him feel as good as he makes me feel.' kept running through Daryl's head. He doubted he could ever do that, because Glenn made him feel better than anyone had before, and had given him so much more than he felt he deserved. But he could try his fucking best, couldn't he? So he took Glenn's cock down his throat as far as he could bear without gagging on it, focusing all of his energy on sucking him off, on showing him just how much he adored him and all the things he did for him.

Glenn was having a hard time keeping focused on the task at hand, what with Daryl's mouth and the vibrations from his moans and whimpers around his cock. His jaw was starting to ache slightly from the repetitive motion, but he didn't care. Daryl's reaction to being rimmed was too precious for words, and was worth the sore jaw muscles. But he was getting very close to coming. In between licks he whimpered out “You're gonna make me cum if you keep doing that.” Daryl barely registered the words. He wanted Glenn to cum so badly, so he could be sure that Glenn was feeling even a fraction of the pleasure he was giving to him. So when Daryl felt Glenn start to tense up, he took him deep into his throat and did not let him pull away. He sucked and worked his cock until he felt his cum hit the back of his throat, and swallowed as it spurted out. Glenn hands were holding onto his hips so hard he wondered if there'd be bruises there in the morning. He kinda hoped there would be, so that he could be reminded of Glenn coming in his mouth all day.

Daryl started to move to get off of Glenn, but the younger man’s hands held him still. “Sit up a little.” Glenn commanded. He did as he was told and looked down. Precum was smeared on Glenn's chest, and his cock was resting in the middle of his chest, looking as needy as it felt. 

“Wanna see if I can make you cum with just my tongue?” Glenn murmured against the older man’s skin.

Daryl looked down at him. He looked blissful, nuzzling his ass. “Is that even possible?” 

“Let’s find out.” Holding Daryl’s narrow hips, he held him still as he rimmed him. He licked long, sloppy stripes from the space behind his balls to his asshole, pressing his tongue harder against him when he licked his hole. Daryl’s reactions became more intense, his hips moving against the motion of his tongue, his hand reaching down to entangle itself in Glenn’s hair, pressing him even closer to him. 

“Fuck, baby, yer fuckin’ tongue feels so good.” Daryl gasped out. At this rate, Glenn was going to make good on his offer of making him cum just by eating him out. He closed his eyes, forgetting everything around him except for the sensation of Glenn’s tongue. Shivers coursed through his body, and his cock began to leak and twitch. Before he could say anything more, he was coming. The orgasm that rushed through Daryl wasn’t the strongest one Glenn had ever been responsible for, but it was incredible regardless. His hips jerked and cum dripped all over Glenn’s chest.

Daryl’s breath was short and shallow, and his thighs and knees ached slightly from being bent for so long. Carefully, not wanting to accidentally knee Glenn in the face, he shifted off of him and collapsed against his side, his head by the younger man’s pale thighs. He wrapped his arms around one of them and kissed it wetly. He hadn’t noticed it, but apparently at some point he’d started drooling uncontrollably. 

Glenn reached down and stroked his hair. “You ok hon?” Daryl grunted and hugged his leg tighter in response. “That good, unh?” He chuckled.

“Yer gonna kill me one of these days. Yer gonna do some crazy sex shit to me, I’m gonna have a heart attack, and yer gonna have to explain to Rick how you killed me with sex.” Glenn laughed raucously at that. 

“I hope not, then I’d be all alone with no one to bring me flowers and shit.” 

Daryl glanced up at him. “Oh please, you’d find someone else in a heartbeat, cute bastards like you always do.” 

“Yeah right, who the hell besides you could I ever want to be with?” Glenn grabbed his leg and planted a kiss on the knee. “And besides that, who would have me?”

“Well, there’s T-Dog.”

“I’m pretty sure he’s straight!” Glenn laughed.

“You thought I was straight when you met me didn’t you?” 

“True…”

“Or there’s always Shane.” Glenn made a disgusted face and Daryl laughed. 

“Ok, now that’s taking it too far. You’re so gross Daryl. Ugh, like I’d ever go for that macho asshole.” He tickled the area behind his knee, and Daryl jerked away with a yelp. “Besides, he’s too hung up on Rick and Lori to notice anyone else.”

“Oh come on, I was just kidding.” Glenn got on top of him and started tickling his ribs. “Ok, ok I’m sorry, stop tickling me!” He rolled them over, and laid flat on the younger man, effectively pinning him down. 

“Cheater! Damn dirty cheater!” Glenn wiggled and squirmed under him. “I eat your ass and you do this to me? I want a divorce!” 

“Divorce? We ain’t even married you idiot.” Daryl kissed him to shut him up, shifting his weight so he wouldn’t crush him. Glenn managed to get his arms out from underneath him and threw them around his shoulders. 

“You’re such a dick.” He bit the tip of Daryl’s nose, making him pull back slightly with a squeak that wasn’t very manly at all.

“Oh yeah?” He brushed the younger man’s black hair back from his face, admiring how nice it looked when he was all flushed and smiling.

“Yeah, but I like you anyways.”

“Even when I get all weird on you?” Daryl looked down, still feeling a little embarrassed. 

“There’s no even, I always like you. I like you when you’re happy.” Glenn kissed his chin. “I like you when you’re feeling down.” He kissed his cheek. “I like you all the time, 24/7. And you sure as hell don’t have to be strong and shit all the time for me to like you. You can be vulnerable or sad or angry, and I’d still like you as much as I do.” He kissed him on the lips, slowly and fondly. “Remember that ok?”

Daryl grinned. As far as people went, there was nobody quite like Glenn. Suddenly, his smile turned into a frown. 

“Aw, goddamn it!”

“What’s the matter?” Glenn asked.

“I got cum on my fuckin’ clean shirt.”


End file.
